Disney XD Brawl
Disney XD Brawl is a crossover fighting game for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Party Mode. Gameplay Plays like the Super Smash Bros. series. Story Dr. Doofenshmirtz plots revenge after many failures with Perry the Platypus destroying many Inators. So he creates an Inator that lets him team up with other villains such as Lil' Gideon, Rippen, Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater, and Hannibal McFist to destroy all heroes. With Penn Zero, his Mom and Dad tell him that there is a disturbance in the universe. He finds Sashi, only to turn corrupted. Penn fights her, turning her back to normal. The two try to find Boone, but on the way, they are ambushed by Rippen and an army of Normbots. The two fight them, but Rippen escapes. But then, Middleburg turns back and white and they get teleported elsewhere. They end up in an unknown planet, where they found a corrupted Wander. They fight Wander, freeing him. Wander then says he must've forgotten Sylvia. They find Sylvia, but has turned corrupted. The heroes fight her, turning her back to normal. Penn and Sashi do find Boone, but was captured in a cage from Lord Hater. They free Boone. They go through the planet, but then they are ambushed by Lord Dominator. Dominator tries to destroy them, but fails. But just like Middleburg, the planet turns black and white, but then, they see Phineas, who had a capsule with them an gets teleported to a new place. They arrive at Mewni, where they saw a corrupted Star Butterfly. The heroes fight her, making her back to normal. Wander was cheering on the heroes instead of fighting. Star tells the heroes that Marco is in trouble. They come to Marco's house. They find Marco, only to held prisoner from Lil' Gideon and Toffee. The heroes fight them, freeing Marco. Marco then thanks the heroes for saving him. But afterwards, the world is turning black and white. The heroes get back to the capsule and travel elsewhere. The heroes' next stop was at Jollywood, where they found 3 corrupted 7D, Doc, Grumpy, and Dopey. The heroes fight them, turning them back to normal. Doc advises the heroes to go through Jollywood for any other 7D. But then, they see Hildy Gloom, who ordered an army of watchdogs to destroy them. The heroes fight them, but Hildy escapes. Afterwards, Nocturna attacks, but she is easily defeated Later, Jollywood turns black and white, and the heroes get back to the capsule. The heroes arrive in Swamp City, where they met a corrupted Milo Murphy. They fight him, bringing back to his normal self. Milo then says that Diogee is in trouble due to being captured by Lord Hater. The heroes fight Hater, freeing Diogee, but Hater escapes. As soon as Milo told Diogee to go home, the city turns black and white, but luckily the heroes quickly get back to the capsule. While Phineas was setting their next destination, Hannibal McFist puts a micro bomb on the computer, interrupting their next destination. The heroes make a stop at Phineas and Ferb's house, where they needed supplies for their computer. On their way, they encountered a corrupted Mike Chilton from Motorcity. The heroes fight him, freeing him. Then Phineas and Ferb find Perry The Platypus, only to be captured in a cage. Candace's Id had the cage, so it was up to the heroes to defeat her. The heroes find a key that opens up the cage, freeing Agent P. But like other worlds, the whole scene turns black and white, so the heroes quickly get back to the capsule. On the way, they also made a quick stop to Motorcity to see if there were any heroes there. Then they meet Dipper Pines, who has turned corrupted. As soon as the heroes free Dipper, they are suddenly ambushed by Abraham Kane in a mech. Kane tries to destroy them, but fails. But then, Motorcity turns black and white, and the heroes quickly get back to the capsule. Then they head to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they see Grunkle Stan. Stan than says that Mabel has turned evil. They meet her, only to be turned corrupted. The heroes fight her, returning back to their normal self. They also meet Soos, who fixes the capsule. Gideon then attacks the heroes with some help from Lord Hater and Hildy Gloom. Bill Cipher also attacks, but fails. The heroes fight them, but the villains soon escape. But like the other worlds, the town turns black and white. The heroes quickly get back to the capsule and head to their final destination. They go to Norrisville, where they see a corrupted Randy Cunningham (The Ninja). The heroes fight him, turning him back to normal. The heroes go through Norrisville, go into the Namicon (and fight Evil Juilen in the process) but on the way, the get ambushed by Rippen, who has also gotten help from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Hannibal McFist. The heroes fight them, but as soon as they defeat they send an army of enemies to destroy them. But as they defeat them, the villains escape and the city turns black and white. The heroes get back to the capsule, only forgetting Wander. Penn brings his banjo and Wander runs to the capsule in the Nick of time. They were to chase the villains. The heroes meet the villains, but only to be all trapped in a cage from Dr. E. Vil, who betrayed the villains because he wanted to erase them and their shows forever. But all of a sudden, a spider web was shot from a open door. It was Spider-Man and Doraemon! Dr. E. Vil, furious, turns into a giant and the heroes, villains, Spider-Man and Doraemon team up to defeat Dr. E. Vil. After standing victorious, the heroes and villains head back to their worlds as normal they are. Or are they? Characters EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: Don't add in live action characters (Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Kickin' It), Star Wars Rebels characters, Toon Disney characters, or other third party characters. Starter: Unlockable: DLC: **=Unlockable in the Switch version, DLC in other versions Assist Characters Stages Italic means the stage is unlockable in Story Mode. Bold italic means you can buy the stage from the shop and only in the console versions, due to storage limits in the 3DS. Bosses Missions Story Mode Enemies Trophies/Achievements For full details, head to List of Disney XD Brawl Trophies. Quotes For full details, head to List of Disney XD Brawl Quotes. Cast *Thomas Middleditch as Penn *Tania Gunadi as Sashi *Adam DeVine as Boone *Alfred Molina as Rippen *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Thurop van Orman as Gideon *Eden Sher as Star *Adam McArthur as Marco *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P, Dopey *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Ben Schwartz as Randy *John DiMaggio as McFist *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo *Charlie Schlatter as Kick *Reid Scott as Mike Chilton *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Clancy Brown as Dr. E. Vil *Andy Milonakis as Danny *James Adomian as Future-Worm *Jon Heder as Pickle *Johnny Pemberton as Peanut *Rider Strong as Tom *Jess Harnell as Grim *Erin Mathews as Pac-Man *Taylor Gray as Ezra *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ryan Potter as Hiro *Elijah Wood as Beck *David Tennant as Scrooge List of Goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: Part Time Fighter: Win 50 matches Certificate 2: Full Time Smasher: Beat arcade mode with everyone (Excluding DLC) Accessory: Disney XD Hat: Complete Story Mode Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Penn Zero Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb games Category:Crossovers Category:Party Mode Category:Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games